Blame it on the Baby Hormones
by J.Rease
Summary: She blames it on the baby hormones. It started with the cravings. Her stomach would growl at the thought of salty, sweet things. Sour, pickled things; bacon. She salivates at the thought of crunchy, deep fried pork. She was weak when it came to the want; the fulfillment. Especially when she starts craving Rachel Berry. Prompt Fill. Set primarily during the 'Funk' episode Girlpeen


Title: Blame it on the Baby Hormones

Author: J Rease

Rating: M/R

Summary: She blames it on the baby hormones. It started with the cravings. Her stomach would growl at the thought of salty, sweet things. Sour, pickled things; bacon. She salivates at the thought of crunchy, deep fried pork. She was weak when it came to the want; the fulfillment. Especially when she starts craving Rachel Berry. Prompt Fill. Set primarily during the 'Funk' episode.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. These words belong to me, though.

Warnings: Pregnancy kink. Endless, dirty, smut.

Author's Note: This is a prompt fill for a reader, that I was supposed to deliver for her last birthday. An entire eight months and forty pages later, I finally finished it. And it's not fully edited…but I had to force myself to sit at a computer and post it. I hope she likes it.

Prompt:

Season 1, pregnant Quinn. maybe like, after the "Funk" number they perform for Vocal Adrenaline? just like, Quinn, super high off of the performance and her hormones are going even crazier and she just wants Rachel. lol and then... smut.

So without further ado…Blame it on the Baby Hormones.

Blame it on the Baby Hormones

She blames it on the baby hormones. It started with the cravings. Her stomach would growl at the thought of salty, sweet things. Sour, pickled things; bacon. She salivates at the thought of crunchy, deep fried pork. She started wanting things she'd never had before. Things she never tasted, but knew would be delicious. Her mind would let phantom foods melt on her tongue and she'd lick her lips and seek out that one thing that could quell that craving. It was one of the only times in her life she'd be allowed to indulge. It was for the baby, after all.

Her doctor warned her about this. The seesaw of her emotions; her unpredictable estrogen levels. Some cocktail for disaster if you asked her. She was weak when it came to the want; the fulfillment. The instant gratification of being satisfied. She locked herself in the second floor girls' bathroom. The urge overcame her during math class. She can't remember what triggered it- but suddenly her body was alert. The heat flushed her skin and she felt the sweat coat her palms before that impossible ache began thumping somewhere deep.

She'd convinced herself that she needed this.

The stall she was locked inside was wide enough for her to lean against one wall and bend her leg at the knee with her foot flat above the toilet paper dispenser on the other side. Her skirt was knee length, and she had no problems bunching it around her waist. She hesitated right before she pushed her panties aside, but pure need fueled her enough to stroke the length of her slit with two fingers.

She had to stifle a moan by biting her lip when she did it the second time. Before she got pregnant, she wasn't much of a sexual person. The only urges she had were due to pure curiosity, but lately...lately her body was on edge and the only thing she could do about it was satisfy the need. This would be the first time she'd given in during school hours, and hopefully it would be the last time too.

This wouldn't take long.

She'd done this so many times over the last three weeks that she developed a method. She's usually finished in under twenty minutes. With how tightly she's wound up, she can do it in ten today. Two fingers stroke up, she circled her clit for as long as she could tease before dipping down and dragging it back up. She should be embarrassed at how wet she is.

She added pressure.

She shivered, reveling in the feeling of pleasure. She pinched her clit a few times. She usually didn't think about anything when she did this...about anyone in particular. Giving into the ache was usually enough to get her off. Not that she had many memories to refer to. But today seemed different and she closed her eyes to a face she hadn't fantasized about in months.

Rachel Berry's face.

And it didn't help that her fingers were slippery against her flesh. She sped up her pace, her brain imagining Rachel between her legs, touching her how she was touching herself but with her tongue.

The next moan that escapes is one she can't contain.

Her eyes are shut, her two fingers became three as she swirled around her clit in a frantic, circular motion. On the tip of her tongue was Rachel's name; wanton and sultry with the husk of arousal.

The door banged open.

Her legs were closed and her hands were at her sides instantly. She tried to keep her breathing normal and hoped to goodness whoever it was would just do their business and leave her to the orgasm she was on the verge of. She stood closer to the stall door to see who'd interrupted her in the normally deserted bathroom, her wet hand bent awkwardly over her baby bump (more like baby balloon because she felt huge).

It was none other than Rachel Berry.

Like some magic little elf who appeared whenever Quinn thought about her. She watched from the crack in the door as Rachel walked into her line of sight, pink roller bag trailing behind her. She had something all over her. It was sticky and yellow and white and it was in her hair and crusting on her clothes.

And Rachel was crying.

Quinn tried to think of good ways to make an escape. She was still way too on edge to deal with Rachel and all she wanted was to get off before glee practice. Maybe she could find a janitor's closet. Quinn set her shoulders and did the only thing she could do without looking like a complete weirdo.

She flushed the toilet.

She walked out of the stall and straight to the sink, hoping Rachel wouldn't get a whiff of anything too intimate. She turned on the water as Rachel wiped away the tears falling down her cheek. Quinn washed her hands, waiting for Berry to say something to her like she always did after a few seconds of silence.

"I find it funny that we always seem to meet in this bathroom. This was the first place we met...if you remember."

If nothing, Rachel Berry was predictable. Quinn ignored the bought of nostagila bitterly rising up her throat before asking a question of her own.

"What happened to you?" It comes out too harsh.

Rachel sighed heavily.

"Jesse happened. He and his Vocal Adrenaline drones got me in the parking lot. They thought it would be funny to throw eggs at me."

She said it like it was something that happened every day.

"That's... not okay." Quinn grabbed a handful of paper towels and handed them to Rachel. The shorter girl eyed them warily before taking them.

"Yes, well...what's done is done, I guess. Jesse and I are through. I only stopped in here because I wanted to wash the egg out of my hair before it dried."

Quinn nodded. Rachel turned on the water and stuck her hair beneath the facet.

"No need to explain anything to me, Berry."

She put her hands in the pockets of her cardigan, wondering why she was hovering. She'd been thinking of Rachel mere moments ago- taken by the force of her arousal. She backed away from Rachel as she washed her hair under the steaming water. Rachel was bent at the waist, her jeans form fitting enough that she could make out the curve of her ass.

Quinn shook her head.

Her arousal was ebbing away as Rachel got most of the gunk out of her hair. She watched as Rachel turned off the sink, her hands twisted in front of her as the brunette dried most of the water out of her hair with the paper towels Quinn had given her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in glee... I'm going to go shower. The thought of all these dead baby chicks freaks me out."

Quinn nodded her goodbye and Rachel walked out with her roller bag after putting the folding chair back under the sink. This was _**their**_ bathroom. The one place in the school they always wound up in together. Since day one.

The flashback overcame her too quickly.

_"Just do it, Quinn. Frannie said you're a shoe in for Cheerios captain if you just slushie that little freak. She's totally using the bathroom. Just dump it in the stall she's using and walk out."_

_Santana shrugged like it was that easy. _

_She wasn't Lucy anymore. She wasn't the girl who got picked on; she had to pick on other people now. The losers, the nerds, the ugly people. She had to be on top because she was tired of being on the bottom. She had to be mean so she could be untouchable. She sighed, clutching the slushy in her hand as she walked into the deserted bathroom. This would be easier without an audience. _

_Rachel was in the last stall. Quinn could see her Mary Janes underneath the stall door. The backs of her shoes were facing Quinn- Berry was probably lining the toilet with an abundance of toilet paper. Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel Berry __**did **__annoy her. She forced herself not to feel guilty- this was a one time thing- a necessary evil. Quinn quietly snuck into the stall next to Rachel's and climbed on the toilet. _

_She doesn't know why she peered down. _

_She should have just dumped the slushy inside the stall and ran. But she had to look. _

_Rachel Berry was using the bathroom standing up. Quinn gasped, a bit too loudly and Rachel's eyes snapped to meet hers and she fumbled with her...penis. Quinn couldn't look away. She'd never seen one before. And given, from her vantage point she hadn't seen much, but she was frozen. Staring down at a terrified Rachel Berry as she tucked herself back into her underwear and opened her mouth to defend herself. _

_"Please don't tell-"_

_Quinn tossed the slushy into the stall. She watched it splash in Rachel's face. Rachel reacted instantly, wiping the ice from her eyes and blowing out shuddering breaths of air. Quinn watched her slip as she reached out for the door handle and she took the moment to flee. She did what she came to do. _

_And now she knew more about Rachel Berry than she ever wanted to know. _

"Quinn, Quinn!"

Santana was frantically waving her hands in front of her face.

"What?"

"I've only been calling your name for the last five minutes, Tubbers. I thought you fell into hibernation with that reptile baby growing in your womb. Are you going to glee?"

She shrugged.

"Um, no. I'm actually not feeling well. Can you let Mr. Schue know?"

Santana shrugged back, walking away without answering.

At least she wasn't horny anymore.

000 0000 000

Her mood swings were becoming unmanageable. One moment she felt normal- she'd read a book and suddenly have the urge to throw it across the room. Other times tears would spring to her eyes for no reason at all and she would start sobbing and everyone would stare at her and whisper about _that pregnant girl_. Something always triggered her emotions, and today it had been Puck. He cornered her in the hall and said something sly about how sex with him couldn't get her pregnant, now.

She reached out a hand to slap him and he did something that made her mood change instantly.

He caught her hand mid-slap. And he kissed her fingertips.

He smirked before stalking off, shoulder checking some freshman before walking through the double doors to cut class. And Quinn stood there with her hand still lifted where Puck kissed it. Her mood went from pissed off to extremely turned on almost instantly.

She snapped out of it and made her way to the bathroom, every nerve ending on fire. She wasn't the type to go from bone dry to soaked in zero point two seconds flat. She blames it on the baby hormones as she slips into the second floor bathroom for the second time this week. She locks herself into the same stall and hikes her skirt up around her waist. Puck was like her kryptonite. He was all the things her father warned her about growing up. She guessed that's was what attracted her to him in the first place...

That and the fact that she was needed to prove she wasn't gay.

The flash back happened before she could stop her train of thought. This bathroom. This same place it had happened before. She couldn't stop it.

_Her sister told her to pick a loser and make their life hell. Frannie had a lot of friends, and she still felt like Lucy playing dress up in her sister's clothes. So she took her sister's advice. Rachel Berry was already afraid of her. It seemed like an easy choice. She started calling her Manhands. It was the only thing she could come up with, really. Especially since she could only think nice things about the girl since she'd slushied her. Like how pretty her hair was or how big her smile shined. The first few times she called her that, Rachel flinched like she had been slapped. It made Quinn feel awful. _

_But she had to do what she had to do, regardless of how smitten she was finding herself with Rachel Berry. _

_People caught on to the nicknames quickly, especially Santana. There were new names that all alluded to Rachel's condition floating around that she hadn't made up herself. Cruel things like "Rupaul", "Tranny, and "Treasure Trail". She expected Berry would corner her any day now and demand that she stop this "immature display immediately", she just hadn't expected them to meet in the same bathroom that started all this mess. _

_"Did you tell everyone what you saw or are the names just a coincidence?"_

_Quinn jumped, and totally ruined reapplying her lip gloss. She grabbed a paper towel and began blotting it off. _

_"I didn't tell anyone, actually. I just thought it would be easier to call you something close to home so it would hurt less."_

_Rachel sighed. _

_"Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you."_

_Rachel was right. But Quinn had to do what she had to do for the sake of her own popularity. _

_"You're an easy target, Berry."_

_Quinn felt her chest tighten. This all felt so wrong. She hadn't meant for anyone else to start picking on the girl. It wasn't her fault that Rachel Berry was loud and outspoken and abrasive. And pretty, with really nice hair and really long legs. She shook the thoughts from her head. _

_Look, I won't tell anyone you're a tranny, Berry, relax. Admitting that I saw you with your pants down would ruin my reputation way quicker than it would ruin yours."_

_Rachel sighed before shaking her head. She took a step closer to Quinn, one of her hands pulled at the knuckles on the other. _

_"I'm not a transvestite- I'm intersexed. It's a chromosomal anomaly. I...I'm a female, with ambiguous genitalia."_

_Quinn felt her eyebrows furrow. _

_"So...you're telling me that what I saw-wasn't a penis?"_

_Rachel took another step closer. _

_"I'm telling you that it's...not __**just**__ a penis. Everything else about my body is primarily female...except that. And I- I would greatly appreciate it being kept private-"_

_"Does it work?" It tumbled out of Quinn's mouth before she could stop it. _

_Rachel's face contorted from confusion, to shock. She looked away, cheeks tinted with the slightest hue of crimson before she squared her shoulders and looked back at Quinn. _

_"It functions like any normal penis does, yes." Quinn stepped closer to the shorter girl, way more intrigued about Rachel's anatomy than she should have been. _

_"Do you like...girls or guys? I mean...how could someone like you be with a straight guy...that way?"_

_The emotion on Rachel's face now could only be described as anger. The brunette ended the space between them and Quinn backed up until her back hit the sink. _

_"And what is that supposed to mean? That someone like me can't be loved by a normal guy because of my condition? That is disrespectful and prejudiced and I want you to understand that I can be with whomever I so choose and it isn't any of your business! And your assumption of my ability to attract a mate is very much wrong."_

_She didn't mean it that way. For some reason Quinn just needed to know. She hadn't meant anything by it. Words should have followed. Something that sounded like an apology- an explanation. But Rachel was invading her personal space and all Quinn could think about was Rachel's perfume, Rachel's plump bottom lip, how deep Rachel's eyes were. _

_She couldn't help what happened next. _

_Her heart was bouncing around her ribcage. Rachel's mouth was still moving, but Quinn could only hear the gush of her blood pumping in her ears; the ebb of adrenaline was louder than any form of reason or logical thought. Rachel was like a gravitational force that tugged until Quinn's lips were on her lips... Until Rachel's words caught in her throat and Rachel stopped protesting and finally just relaxed. Until Quinn's hands were in Rachel's hair and Quinn's tongue passed the threshold of Rachel's mouth._

_...Until Quinn realized what she was doing. _

_Just as quickly she pulled away, her chest quaking through breaths, her knees weak; her hands sweaty. Rachel stood in front of her the same way, until she brought her fingertips to touch where Quinn's mouth had been. There was only quiet between them for a few agonizing seconds. Until Quinn registered that she should be the one saying something. _

_"I- I won't tell anybody." She wouldn't. Because no one could know that Quinn had kissed Rachel and liked it. That Quinn had initiated the contact and that she had to suppress the urge to kiss her longer, deeper, __**everywhere**__. Quinn pushed past Rachel and left her standing there, her mouth parted and kiss bruised- stuck._

Quinn was knocked out of the flashback by the fluttering of her muscles. She was spasming around her fingers. All she could feel was heat; her skin tingled with the memory of Rachel, pressed close against her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her mind replaying that kiss over and over and over with the canting of her hips and the flick of her wrist as she stroked inside herself. Quinn flicked her thumb over her swollen clit, and she bit down on her tongue when her brain conjured Rachel inside her; deeper than where her own fingers could reach...thicker than she could stretch herself and pulsing and harder and- and-

_Oh..._

A noise bubbled up from deep inside her, it clawed from her stomach and up her throat and it met the air with husky satisfaction. She was convulsing around her fingers with the force of her orgasm. Her panties were pushed down mid-thigh, the evidence of just how aroused she was sticky on her inner thighs. Her fingers were still on that spot, buried deep as she let the convulsing slow to a steady, solid thump. She couldn't stop her panting breaths from mocking the quiet bathroom. She had never felt **anything **like that. She pulled her damp fingers out and she fixed herself. She took a moment to catch her breath.

When she was finished cleaning up, she stared at her flushed face in the second floor bathroom mirror. She gripped the edge of the sink and rocked on her heels, suddenly embarrassed of what she'd just done...to thoughts of Rachel Berry and the only kiss she ever allowed herself to enjoy. She sighed before she straightened her cardigan. She really needed to do something about these baby hormones.

And she had to do something about all those other pesky feelings she was having toward the brunette that had nothing to do with the fetus growing inside her.

000 0000 000

Mercedes had the kind of family that made her feel at home the moment she stepped over the threshold. Welcomed even. Quinn had a room with walls and a door- privacy and space to breathe. She had chores and a curfew, and Mercedes' mom was sincere and understanding. Mercedes' grandmother wrapped bacon around everything and Quinn and her unborn child were happy she was no longer in a kosher household. She was also happy that she would no longer be tempted to actually give into Puck's advancements because of her meddling hormones.

Her mind had been so preoccupied with moving the entire weekend that there weren't many moments to think about what happened the week before. She was more worried about her move not working out than anything else. The temptation of having sex with Puck disappeared the moment she'd completely moved out of his house. She thought she had gotten out of her own funk- the thought of sex hadn't crossed her mind since she "handled" herself in the bathroom. She hadn't even thought about Rachel, or all the things that happened in the second floor bathroom since she'd known the tiny brunette.

That all changed when she got to practice on Monday.

It was a dress rehearsal. Mr. Schue had tried to talk some pep into the glee club after Vocal Adrenaline vandalized the choir room. They all agreed that the best way to get back at their competition was to show them they weren't phased. She was dressed in cargo pants and a white jean jacket- something comfortable to dance in but still funky- and she got to the auditorium before everyone else in glee.

Rachel came in moments after her.

Quinn watched from the audience as Rachel approached the stage, the lights too dim to notice anything out of the ordinary as she approached the stairs on the side of the platform. Quinn's mouth went dry at the sight of Rachel when she finally stepped into the light. The white tank top clung to the curves of Rachel's bust; Quinn had to cross her legs to stop herself from squeezing around the pulsing ache of attraction. Rachel sat down daintily on the stage, her army green button down shirt, knotted right over the crotch of Rachel's itty, bitty, teeny, tiny red shorts. Quinn bit back the grunt that threatened to reveal her position in the auditorium.

Rachel began stretching. She pointed her toes and spread her thighs as far apart as they would go, before leaning forward between her spread legs; her fingertips reaching and her back arching as she rolled her hips to accommodate the motion. Quinn felt like the girl was out right mocking her with those sporty knee socks as she sat up and tilted sideways to stretch. Quinn was entranced. She needed to know where (and how) Rachel hid her not so little friend in those way too little shorts. Quinn's thighs rubbed together, the friction of the movement against the crotch of her pants began to quell the need to put her hands there.

It was also turning her on insanely.

Rachel went through the motions; stretching and twisting and curling her body until other glee members began trickling in to the auditorium. Watching her do her stretches had almost triggered an accidental orgasm (something that happened a lot to women in her stage of pregnancy, apparently). She managed to compose herself as Schue hand clapped for their attention- late as usual. Quinn was drenched by the time they got through the first run through. She hoped people mistook the flush on her cheeks as exertion.

She kept catching glances of Rachel during rehearsal. She tried to be as discreet as possible, but her eyes kept wandering up those legs, stopping over the crotch of Rachel's shorts- where she knew Rachel hid what felt like the only thing that would satisfy the tingling flutter of her insides.

Schue was saying something. Dismissal. Right. It was time to go, they would be performing in retaliation tomorrow. She followed the group out of the auditorium with one thing on her mind:

She was going to convince Rachel Berry to have sex with her.

000 000 000

Rachel never got dressed or undressed around the other girls. Quinn knew the real reason why; but she also knew that Santana had pranked the girl freshman year by stealing her clothes after PhysEd. Santana had thankfully left Berry a towel after Quinn convinced her that Rachel would definitely report them to Figgins otherwise- but Rachel had never trusted locker stalls again. And the midget totally got excused from gym class permanently (much to Santana's chargin). Because Quinn knew this, she knew exactly where to find Rachel after the auditorium had cleared.

She was starting to hate this bathroom. And on the walk over, she had tried to convince herself that she shouldn't do this. She didn't even know why thoughts of Rachel wouldn't leave her alone. All her body seemed to crave was her. No one else had turned her on as much as Rachel had unintentionally for the past couple weeks. She was going to put the proposition out there and see how Rachel would react. The worst that could happen was Rachel would say no and Quinn would be back to square one with her raging hormones and no release.

Something in her head just kept reminding her that sex with Rachel would be worth it.

She honestly didn't know _why_ she thought that; but she couldn't convince her body of anything else. She stopped in front of the second floor bathroom; staring quietly at the door and thinking about what she was really about to do. She took a deep breath before she pushed the door open, fully prepared to find Rachel in the last stall.

She locked the door behind her. Just in case.

Quinn heard the humming before she could turn around and face her decision. Rachel was carrying a tune accompanied by the ruffling of clothing against skin, and the muffled sounds of her shirt being pulled over her head stopped the sound from covering the frantic boom Quinn's heart was making in her ears. She could do this.

And if Rachel said no and laughed in her face, Quinn could always blame it on the baby hormones.

Quinn leaned against the sink until the humming came to a stop. She heard Rachel gathering her things before zipping her clothes into her pink roller bag. Quinn watched as Rachel extended the handle of her bag and swung open the door with all intentions of going home. Rachel's puzzled face flashed before she squared her shoulders for some imaginary blow. Quinn cleared her throat nervously.

"Whatever prank you're going to play on me just get it over with-"

"I'm not here for pranks. I-I wanted to ask you something. But... I have to get it out before you say anything; and you have to promise not to interrupt."

She waited. Rachel was searching the floor for some imaginary cue, and Quinn shifted on her feet momentarily until Rachel's eyes met hers and the shorter girl nodded her approval. Quinn took a deep breath and shivered as she felt the blush rise to her cheeks.

"Okay. So lately I have been very...out of sorts. And usually when I'm out of sorts...in this type of way, I need to- well what I'm trying to say is that- sometimes I need a bit of relief and...the baby hormones are making me crazy and I thought that maybe you could help me with my problem- you can totally say no; I just- I really want to...we should-"

Quinn rubbed at her face. She had to find some way to say this without completely catching the smaller girl off guard.

"Do you ever think about that time I kissed you?"

Rachel looked away to compose herself; then she met Quinn's eyes with a fierce intensity.

"You're admitting to that now? If I remember correctly, you made sure that I would be too afraid to tell anyone that it ever happened."

Quinn felt the familiar ebb of guilt tickle the back of her throat. She pushed it away with the beginnings of annoyance.

"Just answer the question, Rachel."

Rachel softened at the sound of her name.

"Yes. It was my first kiss. Of course I think about it from time to time...why do you ask?"

Paranoid was okay. Skeptical was okay. She still had a chance at getting what she wanted if Rachel didn't think too badly about the only time they'd shared a kiss.

"It was my first kiss too..." Quinn wasn't lying. It was the first kiss that mattered.

"Okay. So..." Rachel shrugged out the words.

Quinn deflated.

"Look...this was stupid. Let's just forget this happened and-"

Quinn made her way to the door. She was definitely panicking. Quinn didn't know if there were rules to this. And suddenly the repercussions of it all came crashing down on her. She was about to proposition Rachel for sex. She was really close to embarrassing herself. What if Rachel was disgusted? Quinn wouldn't be too surprised seeing all the strikes she had against her. And what if Rachel laughed in her face? What if the girl got revenge and told the whole school that Quinn Fabray had been so desperate for sex that she had asked Rachel Berry of all people. There was no way Rachel was going to agree to anything of a sexual nature with her; she was fat and unattractive and she had stretch marks and cankles-

"Quinn, breathe. You look like you're going to faint."

Rachel had moved in front of her. Quinn could feel Rachel's fingers working soothing circles into her arms. Quinn took a few steadying breaths and wiped the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just- my hormones go haywire and I can't control my moods and; this was stupid."

"Hey...don't cry, Quinn. I know we aren't friends, per se, but that's never stopped me from wanting to be your friend anyway. Is everything alright? You know, with the baby and moving around so much? You can talk to me, Quinn. I'm a good listener when people give me the chance..."

Quinn's tears caught her throat as Rachel stopped speaking. She was looking up into Quinn's eyes, searching for a solution to her crying. She looked concerned. Rachel looked sincerely concerned for her and it made Quinn's heart swell.

It was happening again.

That pull.

Quinn began to lean in; slow enough to give Rachel time to back away. Enough time for her to pull away from Quinn before their lips met. If their lips met... Quinn wouldn't want to stop. And she knew this time, she wouldn't be able to handle Rachel's rejection. When Quinn got close enough, she hovered over the bow of Rachel's lip. She could feel the tufts of hair chanting out of Rachel's mouth. They stood there like that, centimeters away from each other. Quinn was waiting for the sign. That if she kissed Rachel; Rachel would kiss her back.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed. And Quinn felt the absence of Rachel's breath on her bottom lip as Rachel held it; waiting for the moment and it was all she needed to lean down the rest of the way, and kiss her again. It was slow and exploratory. And neither of them deepened the kiss at first. Quinn could smell Rachel, and she could feel her pressed close and everywhere and Quinn knew that what she was feeling for the brunette wasn't just physical.

Her tongue grazed Rachel's bottom lip and the girl pressed firmly into her. Quinn's hand rested at the small of Rachel's back as their mouths moved gently in tandem. Quinn could feel the heat on her skin; the sweat on her palms. She didn't know why kissing Rachel made her stomach bottom out. She couldn't comprehend how she had resisted the urge to do this sooner with the girl; endlessly.

They broke apart for air, and Quinn marveled in the tingles dancing across her skin.

"I.."

"Yea..." Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear "Is that what you wanted to ask me? If we could kiss again? Quinn...if you're grappling with your sexuality, I understand. And while I'm sure it's liberating to finally be able to act on kissing a girl, I can recommend a plethora of information dealing with your feelings and-"

"It's not what I wanted to ask."

"Then what-"

"I want to have sex with you."

Rachel cringed.

"That wasn't how I wanted to say that. What I wanted to say was-"

Quinn took a deep breath.

"My doctor told me that being pregnant comes with a lot of things. And. Being in my third trimester, my hormone levels may be a bit wacky and I may be more...aroused than I usually am."

Rachel pursed her lips before speaking.

"Why me? Why not Noah or Finn or any of the guys waiting in line to have sexual intercourse with you?"

"It's...it's not who I want. I've been...I've been fantasizing about you. About kissing you and, and touching you. And today you had on those shorts and I just couldn't look away and all I could think of was where you hide your penis when you never wear clothes that cover up anything and I just- I was going to ask you to have sex with me so I can stop walking around so turned on..."

Rachel looked horrified.

"...and then I realized that you would never go for that and it would make me sound desperate and you should hate me with how I've treated you. And I was going to leave before I made a complete fool of myself."

That sounded way too much like a Rachel Berry rant to Quinn's ears. And Rachel hadn't wiped the shock off her face and Quinn's cheeks were flaming with embarrassment.

"Do you like me, Quinn? I've...I've always wondered why you kissed me the first time, then never again. I don't understand why someone as vindictive as you are kept my secret for so long. For a long time I just assumed you were the bully with a crush. You insisted on making my life hell but all I could remember was that you kissed me first. Do you just...is it purely physical or is it something, deeper?"

Quinn didn't want to face the feelings. She wanted the instant gratification of flesh on flesh. She wanted to be full; and filled with all of Rachel and she didn't want to think about her sexuality or feelings or anything that didn't involve sex and orgasms. But this was what had to happen for this to happen with Rachel.

"I thought you were annoying. I still think you are. I knew you wouldn't tell about what happened. I liked you but I didn't know what that meant. After I kissed you I- I went home and I looked up everything I could find about being intersexed. And when I realized that even though you had a penis...you were still a female and that still made me gay and I ... I panicked. I've always felt something for you I just wasn't okay with what that meant."

Rachel was looking her over like a specimen in a jar. She suddenly felt naked; which was silly when she considered what she was asking the girl in front of her to do with her.

"So...yes. I like you. I like you more than I would like to admit. And I know that I want to have sex with you...and I don't take sex lightly contrary to popular belief."

They both chuckled.

"Okay." Quinn didn't understand.

"Okay? It's that easy?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"I- I've dated Finn and Noah and Jesse. And they all wanted to go further, physically. And I haven't been able to tell them about my condition, because I'm afraid at what might happen if they find out. I've been a bit naaive in thinking that I could keep such an intimate secret away from the guys I've dated. I won't...I won't have many chances at my first time being perfect and romantic. But at least I know I won't be judged or seen as repulsive because of my anatomy if we have intercourse. So yes...we can have sex. If you want to."

Quinn felt herself nod. She couldn't believe she just might get the one thing she's been craving. Rachel took a deep breath, before she started pacing the space in front of Quinn.

"And you'll have to check to make sure sex won't hurt your baby. And I'll be gentle and hopefully it will be as fulfilling as you've made it out to be in your mind. I guess we have a deal."

Rachel held her hand out for Quinn to shake and Quinn squeezed it before the weight of what they'd agreed upon sunk in. When their hands dropped, Quinn only had one question.

"So what now?"

000 0000 000

She had Rachel's phone number. Well, Quinn had Rachel's number since freshman year; but this time Rachel had given it to her personally and Quinn had texted her number back without hesitation. It was getting late, and Rachel and Quinn had parted ways with promises of getting to know each other. Quinn hadn't actually expected Berry to agree to her proposition. And now that having sex with Rachel was an option, all her insecurities came crashing down on her. She was looking down at her phone, forcing herself to find the courage and hit the call button. If they were planning on having sex, a normal conversation should come naturally, right?

Her thumb hit the tiny green button, and she put the phone to her ear and tried to control her breathing before Rachel picked up.

Rachel answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Quinn noticed the slight scratch in her voice; her hesitant greeting was enough to alert Quinn that she had interrupted Rachel doing...whatever Rachel did at nearly ten at night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be sleeping. Maybe we can try again tomorrow-"

"No-no need, Quinn. I wasn't asleep. I was just...I was watching something on my computer..." a few seconds passed," So, what's new?"

Quinn could hear the same nervousness in Rachel's voice that she had felt only moments before. It comforted her enough that the tension started slipping from her shoulders.

"Nothing much is new since a few hours ago..." She let out a nervous chuckle," I just thought maybe we should try this whole getting to know each other thing."

"I'm glad you decided to call me."

Silence.

Quinn cleared her throat, searching around the dark room for some sort of conversation starter. Rachel beat her to it.

"So how about those McKinely Titans?"

She couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled out of her mouth. Whatever tension that was left dissipated with the sound of Rachel chuckling with her. She let their laughter taper off and she asked her next question with remnants of mirth on her cheeks.

"So what were you watching on your computer?"

Silence.

"I was... I was doing research."

Quinn could practically hear the embarrassment in Rachel's voice. This would be interesting.

"What were you researching?"

Quinn heard Rachel shuffle around, before the quiet settled over the phone again.

"I was researching sexual positions best suited for women in their third trimester of pregnancy. Did you know that vigorous sexual activity can trigger an early labor? I also read that certain positions may feel uncomfortable for you. It's all very interesting really; even the pornography I found involving heavily pregnant women was-"

Quinn couldn't understand the swelling in her chest or the warmth tingling at the pit of her stomach. It made her both nervous and giddy that Rachel was looking up ways to keep her comfortable whenever they decided to do...it.

Quinn doesn't know when she started feeling so...bashful about the entire thing. It had been her idea in the first place.

"I should be okay. I mean, I'm still really active. With all the dancing I've been doing. I haven't had any back problems. And my doctor thinks my pregnancy is going normally. As long as you don't bump my cervix too much, we should be safe."

"Oh, okay..."

Quiet struck the phone again.

"So this pregnancy kink you have-"

Rachel giggled. Quinn decided that she enjoyed the sound.

"It's not a kink; I was just curious... I've never seen another person naked...especially not a pregnant woman."

"Well, did it gross you out?"

"No, no, not at all. I mean it's definitely different. But not gross...it was exciting to watch I guess. But I know it'll be different with you..."

"Why do you think it'll be different with me?"

"I just...I do. I mean. I _let_ you kiss me. I knew my infatuation with Finn started because you left me there with no explanations and I wanted to get back at you for making me feel that way. And pornography is always...shallow. It's exciting to watch because it stirs the imagination. But I know there will be an emotional connection between us; even if its just flourishing now. So it'll be better. It'll mean something."

Quinn supposed that was a fair answer. She let her mind settle over Rachel's words a few seconds before her brain came up with another question.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I mean...you've done this before, obviously. I, I want to do it. Especially with a girl like you- you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. Who wouldn't want their first time to be with you..."

Quinn hadn't heard anything like that in a long time.

"You mean that? Even though I'm huge and temperamental? Even though I have stretch marks and swollen ankles? You still think I'm attractive?"

Rachel laughed over the phone.

"I doubt carrying a child makes you any less attractive. If anything it makes you more attractive. You have less inhibitions. You smile more...you have a glow that permeates from your pores. It makes me feel warm in my stomach when I see you."

Quinn hadn't known how observant Rachel had been since...whenever she started paying attention to her. She cleared her throat.

"Oh...well I guess that's settled."

"What about you, Quinn? Are you nervous?"

Quinn stared down at her hand in her lap.

"A bit. I'm...curious about you and your condition. I'm a little afraid that it'll wind up being awkward or you'll change your mind or just...all the things people worry about the first time they have sex."

Quinn listened to Rachel's shuffling again. She listened to the sounds of fabric brushing against the receiver before Rachel sighed contently in her ear.

"Well, I can answer anything you would like to know. I'm not embarrassed about my anatomy. I actually wanted to talk about it before you saw...everything up close."

Quinn swallowed hard.

"Did you just take your shirt off?"

"Yes...it's rather steamy in my room."

_Oh._

"Oh..."

"So, Quinn, what are you curious about?"

Now all she could think about was a topless Rachel Berry. A topless Rachel Berry on her bed after watching pregnant woman porn. Her mouth felt dry.

"Tell me everything you want me to know."

Quinn needed a moment to compose herself.

Rachel moved the phone away before coming back on a bit quieter.

"I have a penis. It's fully functional. Underneath it I have a partially formed vagina. I can't be penetrated. I don't menstruate. I have breasts, ovarian tissue and one testicle, I identify primarily as female. I can't have children. I produce seminal fluid, but not enough testosterone to produce sperm, so pregnancy is very unlikely."

Quinn was biting her bottom lip. Checking off imaginary lists and putting it all together in her head.

"...But then again I wouldn't be able to get you pregnant at the moment anyway."

Quinn could hear Rachel's movement. More shuffling and the clicking sounds of computer keys.

"What are you doing?" Quinn was definitely curious about that. There was a pause, and next was a sigh, before Rachel cleared her throat to whisper into the phone.

"I'm still doing research..."

"You mean you're still watching porn? Are you touching yourself!?" Quinn's voice lowered a few decibels. She didn't want to wake Mercedes' grandmother in the room across from hers.

"No, I am not masturbating. That would be very rude. I just...I never turned it off and this one looked interesting."

Quinn snapped back the smart remark that was about to shoot from her mouth.

"What's it about?"

"Well, this one is about a doctor and a pregnant woman. He has her on the exam table. As he's examining her, she's getting aroused and he's noticed."

Rachel said it so matter of factly. Quinn squirmed on her bed.

"Why is it interesting?"

Rachel was moving again, her voice a bit deeper over the phone.

"She almost looks like you."

Quinn's hand twitched. She folded it over her belly, and swallowed the extra saliva that gathered in her mouth at the thought of the implications. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to visualize Rachel in her room, her laptop somewhere next to her playing the scene out. Quinn imagined Rachel topless, without sheets, a bulge forming beneath her underwear...

"Quinn? Have you fallen asleep?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She crossed her legs at the ankle.

"No...just thinking."

"Second thoughts?" Quinn could almost imagine the puppy dog face Rachel was wearing.

Quinn felt the flush tint her cheeks with warmth. _More like dirty thoughts,_ she mused to herself.

"Not at all I just- what kind of underwear are you-do you wear?"

"Usually briefs. But I have to wear compression shorts over top of them."

"You're not wearing them now, are you?"

Rachel hesitated.

"Um, no, never to bed. Never at home at all, actually. I'm just wearing loose shorts right now."

Quinn opened her legs, knocked her knees together before asking her next question.

"Are you hard?"

She was devilishly quiet when she asked it. Quinn had never been so bold. But she wanted to know. Somewhere the pulse was beating its way up to her mouth and she needed to satisfy the questions that she would normally keep to herself.

Rachel cleared her throat like she was buying time to answer.

"Not...not all the way, why?"

"I want to know..." Her voice was still a whisper, "...how big you are." In any other situation, this wouldn't happen. Quinn would have stopped the conversation and changed the subject. But it felt like liquid lava was flowing through her veins and all she could think about was Rachel touching herself...teasing herself...

"I don't know, I've never measured it..."

"You should measure it right now."

"Does it matter how big or small it is?" Quinn could hear the worry in Rachel's voice. "And you saw it. That day in the bathroom."

All Quinn wanted was something to think about when she touched herself later.

"For like half a second and that was a long time ago. I'm curious...I never got to see Puck's. I just, I felt it and I wasn't prepared. I want to be prepared for you..."

Rachel audibly swallowed.

"Will it change anything? If it's smaller than what you expect?"

Quinn thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure size doesn't matter either way, Rachel, I just...I want to relieve my frustration and a visual will help."

She bit her lip and waited. She guessed the truth was a good route.

"Oh... _Oh_! Okay. Well, I'm definitely erect now. Do you want me to measure it right this second?"

"Yes, right now."

Quinn should be embarrassed at the huskiness in her voice. But she couldn't care much for modesty when all she wanted to do was reach down and slide her hand into her shorts and right over her-

"Okay. Give me a few minutes."

Quinn listened as Rachel put the phone down. She leaned against the headboard and waited patiently until Rachel came back on the phone.

"I don't know what average is, so I don't know if the number is a good number or a not so good number. And trust me when I say that what I may lack in endowment I definitely make up for in enthusiasm-"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, just spit it out."

"Seven inches."

Silence.

"Quinn, are you there?"

Quinn was too busy thinking of all the places Rachel would be able to reach.

"-Yes. Sorry. That's, that's a good number. Don't get me wrong, any number would have been fine. But that's, that's the perfect number."

She was sure Rachel thought she sounded like an idiot.

"Oh, well, that's nice to know I guess. I wish there was an equivalent question to ask you."

"Yea... I guess what you see is what you get with me."

"It's good that I like what I see then, isn't it?"

Rachel was flirting with her. And she couldn't say it wasn't making her a bit heady. The ache she'd been feeling suddenly throbbed. But for some reason she didn't want to end her call with Rachel to handle it.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear."

They both laughed. Rachel was moving around again, presumably to settle back onto her bed.

"Are you still watching porn?"

"It's on pause actually. The doctor thought cunnilingus would be the best method for the pregnant woman."

_Oh._.. Something inside her fluttered.

"Oh..."

"Are you; has anyone ever done that for you?"

"Oral sex, no. I've only had sex once. I didn't think I would want to for a long time but my body has other plans."

"Would you be opposed to it if someone wanted to do that with you?"

"If by someone, you mean you," she inhaled sharply before continuing, "I- I don't think I'd make any protests. Have you ever performed oral sex on anyone before?"

That came out way too breathy. And she was getting hot. Quinn tucked her hair behind her ears and pressed the phone against her shoulder.

"No... But I think I would be okay at it. I can hold my breath for a long time and I can follow directions. Do you think you will ever do it?"

Quinn's eyes closed for a split second and all she saw was Rachel, naked from the waist down and hard in her face. She shook the thought away and focused on the conversation.

"I'm sure I will with the right person..."

"And by right person you mean me."

"Someone's a bit cocky there-"

Rachel laughed.

"I guess I am. But if I remember correctly you were the one who wanted me to get hard."

That did it. Suddenly her mind went into overdrive. Suddenly the only thing her head could comprehend was how wet her shorts were. She slid down the bed until she was resting against the pillow, the warm breeze dusted over her bare, hot skin and sifted beneath the fabric of her shorts.

Screw it.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Rachel choked back a breath, and what sounded like the next thing she was going to say. Quinn's hands dipped down her side until she broached the edge of her shorts with her eager fingertips.

"What _should_ I do about it?"

Quinn's fingers toyed with the fabric, she ran her hand across the swell of her stomach peaking under her night shirt.

"You should make it go away."

"H-How should I do that, Quinn?"

Quinn's fingertips dipped beneath the fabric, she felt the familiar contours of herself, touching faintly across swells and dampness; heat.

"You should touch yourself..." Her voice sounded dangerous to her ears. There wouldn't be any turning back, now.

Rachel's breath stopped. Quinn could almost swear she heard the girl lick her lips.

"... And what will you be doing?"

She stilled her hand.

"The same." She exhaled.

"Okay..."

_Okay_, Quinn thought to herself. And she waited. She heard Rachel moving around, a few shaky breaths later it was quiet.

"Where are your hands?" Rachel was barely audible. Quinn could only hear shaky breathing.

Quinn moved her hand up, her fingers moist with the beginnings of her excitement.

"At the waist band of my shorts," it wasn't a complete lie," where are yours?"

"On my lap. Are you wet?" Rachel swallowed after she said it.

They were whispering. It was late and all Quinn could hear were the noises of the Jones' house.

"Very..." It slithers out.

"Tell me how you touch yourself..." Quinn twitched somewhere inside at the sound of Rachel's voice reverberating through her head.

Rachel didn't know what she was doing to Quinn. Her heart was chanting in her chest and drumming in her ears, the anticipation of release urging her hand back down under the fabric of her shorts.

"Well, I touch everywhere at first. I just...it excites me to feel my skin beneath my fingers. It wakes up all my nerve endings to just slide and touch and cup myself."

"Be specific with me, Quinn. Where do you touch? How do you touch? Is it slow and it builds up; or do you ache until you explode? How many fingers do you use? Do you just touch yourself outside or do you slide in? Be thorough..."

She bit her lip. She hadn't expected Rachel to be so eager. For some reason she expected a shy, quiet conversation. She expected Rachel to whisper through the naughty bits...be vague with the words Quinn would never be bold enough to say out loud. It was a surprise, and it was definitely affecting Quinn.

Her finger swiped over her clit. And she took a sharp intake of breath.

"I want to know what makes you make that noise, Quinn. Explain it to me what you're doing..."

There was a commanding tone in Rachel's voice that Quinn just wanted to obey immediately.

"I make that noise when I touch my clit. One finger, small- tiny circles at first. And I drag my middle finger down and press a little bit inside and slide it back up to make it wet; so it's slick enough to press a little firmer."

"Mmmmhmmm, then what do you do?"

Rachel's breath had quickened. Quinn could hear the shallow sound of breathing in her ear, and movement...slight movement.

"I- what are you doing? Tell me what you're doing..."

Quinn needed to know. She closed her eyes when Rachel's sultry voice murmured through the receiver.

"My hand is around my cock Quinn," her finger zig zagged at the word over her wet flesh, over her engorged clit. She took a shaky breath and let her imagination match the scene Rachel was setting for her. "I'm sitting against my headboard and I'm stroking slow at the head, short strokes, I twist my wrist a bit and it makes my hips buck. I'm thinking about how different it would feel if it was your hand."

Quinn moaned. It was guttural and deep, and one finger became two and she begins the work of pressing against all the spaces that would get her there quick.

"I wonder how it would feel too," she really does, "I'm swollen, everything is warm and my fingers are speeding up."

"Fingers?" She liked that Rachel paid attention.

"Two...in loose circles around my clit. The spaces between my fingers make me slick. This is when I start thumping..."

"Yea? Inside? You should slide your fingers there..."

The shifting on the phone sped up, and Quinn swallowed hard before guiding a finger into herself. She mewled as quietly as she could into phone and curled her fingers toward the pulse inside her.

"Keep talking to me, Rachel, tell me what you're doing. I need to know what you're thinking-"

Something shuddered through her as her hand began pumping.

"I'm so hard. And it's because of you. And I'm trying to pace myself but all I can think about is you being wrapped around me Quinn- and I'm sure you're tight and wet and, the more I think the closer I get."

Quinn couldn't explain the surge of pressure building from deep inside her. Maybe it was fueled by the excitement of wanting to do this with someone else for the first time; needing to do this with Rachel right now- enjoying the freedom of her arousal and not sulking in the fact that she wouldn't find release. She pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear and she maneuvered her other hand to her swollen clit, eager to relieve the pressure building with climax.

"I'm going to, to-"

Tight, frantic circles.

"Yes, Quinn, what are you going to do? Are you going to come all over your fingers?"

"Shit, yes..."

Rachel's panting breath. She could hear the quiet slapping, the sound of Rachel's movement.

"I'm close too. Keep telling me what you're doing."

"Okay, tell me too- I'm using both hands now. One inside. Two fingers outside. I feel so, God I feel like I might explode."

"Mmmm," Rachel was speaking between breaths, and her quiet exhalations were echoing straight to the core of Quinn, "I'm fisting and squeezing. My eyes are closed and all I see is you. Doing this to me and my feet tingle- I'm really...really close. Will you come with me, will you let go with me?"

Quinn felt it. It bubbled up and stole her voice and she arched off the bed and stopped her pumping fingers as her orgasm passed through her entire body.

"Yessss! I'm, I'm coming right now, let go Rachel-" it was a choked, quiet noise- Quinn didn't understand how she got the words out around her quivering body. Tears sprung to her eyes and she rode out the powerful force with sounds of Rachel grunting repeatedly into her ear.

A growl ripped through the silence and a content groan stretched out with what sounded like Rachel's own release. Seconds passed that felt like eons and Quinn sleepily calmed her breathing to the sounds of Rachel doing the same.

Seconds turned to minutes and Rachel yawned heavily into the phone before excusing herself.

"You okay?"

Quinn yawned in response.

"Yes..."

"Satisfied?"

"Definitely."

"Sleepy?"

Quinn smiled.

"Yes, very much so now."

"Okay... I'm- that was nice..."

Nice wasn't the word for it.

"It was more like amazing."

That warranted a chuckle.

"I agree completely, Quinn. I had...I had a wonderful time talking to you. I'm glad you called."

"I am too..." Another yawn.

"I have to ask you something before I say good night."

"Shoot-" Quinn couldn't make sense of words right now.

"After we have sex...what will that make us? I mean, I don't mind if sex is something that might only happen once- but how will that change us? This whole...experience seems like it's going to be enjoyable. But I can honestly say I won't want to go back to how things were."

Her eyes felt heavy.

"Are you asking me if we'll be girlfriends?"

"I guess that's what I'm asking, yes."

"I want, I want something but I don't know what yet. I'm... I'm pregnant. And I'm having a baby and I don't know how that will change things. And I like you, Rachel. A lot more than I thought I did and a lot more than I've liked anyone else. I think we can work on it. I think that's the strongest commitment I can make right now..."

"... Okay. I'm okay with that. See you at school tomorrow?"

"Of course... Sleep well, Rachel."

"Oh I will."

Quinn fell asleep to the sounds of Rachel's chuckle.

000 0000 000

Quinn swore it had to be the baby hormones. It's the only explanation. And whatever feelings she had for Rachel had only fueled the fire. She thought the night before would give her some reprieve from being turned on. She thought things would progress and she would get to know Rachel on a deeper level before they actually had any physical contact.

But all their late night conversation had done was turn her on more. And every time she saw Rachel throughout the day her body remembered the night before and blush would find her cheeks and she'd dip into a bathroom to cool off or calm down.

And Rachel's text messages weren't helping.

They'd started innocently enough. Right before Quinn left for school, Rachel texted good morning. Quinn had smiled down at her screen before replying. The back and forth began after homeroom. Rachel had spotted her in the halls and complimented her on this or that. It wasn't until lunch that her libido spiked.

_Did yesterday help any with your frustration?_

It was a simple question. And it instantly thrust her back into the conversation they'd had the night before. Lying on her bed, sensations stirring in her stomach. Hands moving- Rachel's voice.

It felt like a hot flash rippled through her body and she had that instant craving to have more of Rachel as soon as possible. But those feelings were dangerous at school. She could wait until after glee. She wouldn't give into the temptation of inviting Rachel to the second floor bathroom for a mid-day rendezvous.

_I'm still hot for you..._

She hit send. And began the countdown to after school hours. She and Rachel sent vague, sometimes deplorably lewd messages to each other until glee.

They'd been avoiding each other throughout the day. Rachel cast her sideways glances as she settled in the seat beside Puck. They were already dressed for their performance, and Rachel had given everyone the cue when Jesse texted Rachel back to let them know Vocal Adrenaline was in the auditorium.

Quinn dragged behind the group, focusing on the backs of Rachel's legs in those damn red shorts. Quinn still didn't understand how she managed to hide seven inches of anything under those shorts.

Now all she could envision was taking them off her after they performed.

000 0000 000

Her cheeks were burning. She'd been smiling too much and dancing around and singing and laughing and- the looks on Vocal Adrenaline's faces was honestly worth the impromptu performance; the extra rehearsals. Adrenaline was coursing through her body on high. Everyone from New Directions and the band had cleared out, and she had been the only other person besides Rachel to volunteer to clean up.

Said brunette had disappeared after Schue had asked if anyone would like to help. Quinn seized the moment. She made sure no one was loitering backstage before checking the time. They had almost three hours before the school was locked down for the night. Being in Glee had its advantages. She knew the janitor wouldn't clean the auditorium today; especially when they would be using it in the coming weeks for commencement. They wouldn't be interrupted. She locked all the auditorium doors just in case before she found the tiny girl busy wrapping the extension cords by the piano.

She walked up to her slowly; coyly tilting her head and pulling at her hands. She sauntered up to the piano and let her fingers glide toward where Rachel stood with her back to Quinn.

"I've never been this wet in my life."

She leaned over Rachel's shoulder to rasp it into her ear. Rachel turned to face her slowly, a bashful smile spread slyly across her cheeks. She pulled her hat off and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"...I heard you coming."

Quinn chuckled.

"There's a joke in that, you know. Rachel...watching you dance around in those shorts..." Quinn's eyes travelled downward slowly, and she exhaled the breath she'd been holding when her eyes met with Rachel's again, "...has been driving me crazy."

Quinn took a tentative step forward, Rachel's hands reached blindly behind her to grip the edges of the piano.

"Quinn..."

Her name blew past Rachel's lips like a whimper. Quinn leaned in close.

"Rachel? Aren't you curious? " Her eyebrow quirked.

"Curious a-about what?" Rachel swallowed hard.

Quinn leaned into her so that her lips pressed daintily against the shell of Rachel's ear.

"About how wet you've made me?"

Quinn felt scandalous. She never felt so out of control, so...honest.

"Don't you think we should take this somewhere a bit more private?"

Quinn reached her hand to where Rachel's rested. And guided it to the button on her cargo pants.

"Quinn...anyone can walk in and I don't want them to catch us in such a compromising situation -"

Quinn kissed her. It was obviously all the convincing Quinn would have to do because Rachel's words died and resurrected as moans in the back of her throat and her hands came up to rest at Quinn's hips. It was just as exciting to kiss Rachel as it had been since the first time. Quinn tugged lightly on the ties of Rachel's shirt until their bodies left only enough room for Quinn's baby bump.

"Are you sure you want to chance getting caught?"

Rachel said it against Quinn's moving mouth. She pulled away.

"You're ruining my spontaneity." Quinn pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "...aren't you usually the only person in here until late anyway?"

"Yes... I just-"

Her lips found Rachel's again, and Rachel made no more protests as Quinn pressed her into the piano. Quinn could feel the heat between them, and all she wanted to do was reach down Rachel's pants and just squeeze-

Rachel pulled away.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back"

Cold air kissed Quinn's cheeks as Rachel moved behind the curtains of the stage. Quinn would feel impatient if she wasn't curious, so she sat down on the piano bench and listened to Rachel rustle around boxes backstage. The lights dimmed until she was shrouded in a warm orange glow. Rachel emerged minutes later with what looked to be a picnic blanket.

"Why do you have a blanket back stage-"

"That story is for another time, Quinn," Rachel reached a hand out for Quinn to take, "right now, I just want to lie down on it with you instead of the floor."

She took Rachel's hand and let the brunette lay the blanket down on stage. Rachel sat down and patted the space beside her and Quinn obliged. The smile on Rachel's face was warm as Quinn settled in the spot on the blanket. Rachel bit her bottom lip and leaned in tediously and Quinn suddenly found herself at Rachel's mercy.

All the lust, and the need and the ache seemed to disappear and what replaced it was a feeling Quinn wasn't accustomed to. Her heart was wild in her chest and her palms were sweaty and by the time Rachel's lips finally met hers, Quinn knew this was more than sex- that the craving she'd been having was the realization that she had feelings for Rachel Berry.

Her thoughts left her when Rachel was moving above her, pulling her down; until she was on her back and Rachel was fitted snuggly everywhere else. She was leaning over her on the palms of her hands, trying not to lean into Quinn's baby bump as they kissed. Her lips left the comfort of Rachel's when the girl kissed slowly along her jaw line.

"You're so beautiful..." Rachel whispered it near her ear, the warm breeze dusted shivers down Quinn's spine. Rachel let the lower half of her body settle against Quinn's intimately.

Speech wasn't an option, all she could feel was Rachel's nose nuzzled behind her ear; Rachel's hips pressed into the junction of her thighs. All she could feel was the cackle of the moment.

"I need to take my time, Quinn. Because if I don't this won't last as long as I need it to. May I?"

Rachel's hand tugged at Quinn's jean jacket. She nodded, her bottom lip found her teeth out of pure habit. Rachel's hands were gentle as she leaned away and pulled the jacket off, and she let her fingers rub reassurance into Quinn's forearms as Rachel lay quietly to the side of her; their legs mingling together.

Quinn didn't know why she was so nervous suddenly. Rachel hadn't moved to take off anymore of her clothing, but she felt the girl could see all of her on that stage. It hadn't been like this with Puck. With him it had only been exhilarating because it was something she shouldn't have been doing in the first place.

But now...

Now she was anticipating what was about to happen. Quinn was going to touch Rachel. She was going to kiss her and be kissed; they were going to have sex right here, right on this stage and it was making her chest panic at all the things that could go wrong-

Rachel snapped her out of her thoughts with a gentle hand to her belly- naked fingertips against her bare skin and under her shirt. Rachel's face was in awe momentarily, and her eyes snapped up to Quinn's with a small smile that kinked the edges of her mouth.

"_So beautiful..._"

Quinn's eyes closed involuntarily as Rachel's hand dipped further down and slid past her naval.

"I want to get you off first..." Rachel's hand settled on the button of Quinn's pants.

Quinn nodded. Rachel's curious fingers slid into her pants and over the swollen, wet parts of her.

"We should leave most of our clothes on...in case someone comes in."

Quinn opened her eyes.

Rachel leaned over her, and she could feel the girl's shaky hand explore her folds tentatively. When the single digit pressed firmly against her clit she let out a surprised gasp. Rachel leaned down to claim her mouth; smothering the noise in the process. When Rachel pulled away she whimpered, and Rachel's hair cascaded over both their shoulders as she leaned in again to whisper.

"I want to taste you..."

Quinn stopped breathing.

"Okay..."

The word came out sultry; thick with confirmation. She's been thinking about it all day. Rachel's mouth on moist parts of her; plump lips pursed loosely around pleasurable places...puckered salaciously against her sex. Thoughts of Rachel's tongue against her clit gave her phantom tremors.

She lifted her hips for Rachel to pull down her pants, staring at the ceiling and letting her eyes pretend that the rafter lights were stars. She sat up on her elbows when Rachel tugged off her sneakers, and swallowed thickly as Rachel hooked her fingers beneath her panties and dragged them down.

Quinn held her breath.

Rachel stared at her boldly for a few seconds before a sly smile spread across her face. She brushed her thumb slowly through her folds before bringing it to her mouth. Rachel licked her lips.

Quinn let out the breath she'd been holding.

Rachel stood abruptly before tugging down her own shorts.

Quinn watched without words as Rachel pulled down those infamous red shorts, and she reveled in the slight bulge shaping in the extremely tight shorts below it. Rachel peeled off her compression shorts and kicked off her Reeboks, standing in front of her her pink briefs and knee socks. Quinn just watched from the floor, her knees knocked together as air wafted into the damp parts of her.

"If...if you feel uncomfortable, tell me." Quinn nodded in understanding.

Rachel untied the knot in her shirt and let it fall off her shoulders before she settled in front of Quinn's knocked knees. The pads of Rachel's fingertips were hot on Quinn's skin as she gripped her knees and maneuvered her hands down the insides of Quinn's thighs until her thumbs were brushing over fine curls. Rachel lay flat on her stomach then, face to face with the core of Quinn, wet and swollen and ready. She could make out Rachel from her eyes up, her baby bump shielding the smile Quinn could feel radiating from where Rachel was propped on her own elbows between her legs.

Quinn almost bucked away when Rachel pressed a kiss against her, she could feel her puckered lips soft and moist against all the slick and delicate parts of her. Quinn tried not to think about how Rachel was seeing at a part of her she'd never shown anyone so openly (and she tried to shy away the thoughts of those parts of her never looking the same after her childbirth). She tried to focus instead on Rachel kissing her down there tenderly, and the way Rachel rubbed up and down her inner thighs or pulled her hips closer to her chest each time Rachel's lips met her sex.

She lost the function to think when Rachel took a long, slow lick up her slit. Her hands shot up to Rachel's scalp, and she bit her tongue to stop the surprised noise from echoing out into the audience. Rachel continued, and Quinn could feel her tracing patterns over her clit; small circles and zigzags up and down her slit. Soon she was rolling her hips in time to Rachel's movement, grabbing her ears and tugging Rachel into her- trying to get her closer.

"God that feels so good please don't stop." Rachel nodded and 'mmmhmmed' against her and Quinn threw her head back and mewled openly into the air. She was throbbing, she should have exploded long before this, but she was so turned on and swollen that it was building up inside her, the pressure bubbled up as Rachel moved her tongue lower and pressed it experimentally into her.

"Oh fuck! Please..."

She was sure she was close to pulling Rachel's hair out altogether, and she started trembling as Rachel led her tongue back to her clit and sucked with faint pressure. She squeezed her thighs around Rachel's head and continued rocking into her as she felt the stirring coil from somewhere deep.

"Does it taste good Rachel?" Rachel looked directly into her eyes to nod her reply. The brunette began rocking into her, grinding her hips against the floor in time to her moving mouth. Quinn was confused at first, until she realized that Rachel was getting off on what she was doing; gyrating her hips in time to the stroking of her tongue.

Of course the notion just made her _wetter_.

Rachel refused to move her mouth away, and her eyes fluttered and she 'mmmhmmmed' enthusiastically against Quinn's rolling hips. The first fast flick Rachel tip tapped over her clit almost pushed her over the edge. Rachel noticed the reaction immediately, and Quinn grabbed on to the back of Rachel's neck and leaned forward as the metronome of Rachel's tongue reverberated across her supercharged nerve endings.

"Uh huh...mmmmph, yes Rachel, please don't stop I'm going to come so hard if you keep-"

Suddenly, her body was convulsing. She couldn't explain what was happening but it was something she's never felt before and it was definitely overwhelming. She didn't know if she'd finish this way but the pressure inside her was gathering like a balloon that would pop at any second. Rachel's rocking hips pushed them into movement and made her tongue drag against parts of Quinn with enough force that whimpers fell from Quinn's mouth pleadingly. Rachel was talking with mouthfuls of Quinn smothering her words and Quinn couldn't understand what was happening until Rachel shuddered violently against her, catapulting Quinn into release with strangled, broken words on the tip of her tongue.

When Rachel pulled away, Quinn was still pulsing; clenching around something imaginary and shaking uncontrollably. Her hair was sweaty and it stuck to her face and she was sure this is what she would look like after giving birth. Rachel rolled over next to her, using the inside of her discarded button down shirt to wipe away remnants of Quinn from her face. Quinn felt giddy, gooey in all the right places and relaxed. Rachel was staring at her quietly, and when Quinn looked lower, the bulge had dissipated.

"Did you..."

Rachel smiled bashfully at her in response.

"I think I enjoyed doing that a bit more than I anticipated."

The laughter they let out was thick with satisfaction.

"Can you still..."

Rachel nodded, and claimed Quinn's mouth again. She could taste the tangy familiarity of herself as Rachel kissed her, and she didn't mind it much at all. She moved her hand to touch Rachel's breasts, hesitant at first before letting her palm curve around the mound. Rachel reached behind her to unclasp her bra and she let Quinn tug off the undergarment and Rachel's tank top. The "keep your clothes on" rule went out the window by the time Quinn got to Rachel's briefs. Quinn rubbed the thickness of Rachel's shaft for a few moments, enjoying the noises Rachel let out as she did it.

When she went to kiss the girl beneath her, she let her fingertips breach the elastic band of Rachel's underwear. Every fantasy she's ever had didn't compare to kissing Rachel this way; on the floor, barely dressed and hard in Quinn's hand. They kissed like that for a while, Quinn exploring the soft skin of Rachel's shaft until she was fed up with the fabric blocking her from full mobility.

She pulled the elastic waistband at the same time Rachel decided to take charge.

The first thing she noticed when Rachel put a knee between her thighs was the sudden urgency of her movements. All the gentleness had gone from Rachel. It was only arousal and instinct as Rachel settled between the apex of Quinn's open thighs; Quinn ached impatiently as extremely heated, hard and velvet flesh pressed against her. Her breath was spastic; shuddering out of her in rapid succession-both afraid and excited over what Rachel would do next.

"Are you ready?"

Rachel pulled away to settle on her knees.

Quinn felt cold air in the absence of Rachel's shaft and felt instantly annoyed- she hated indecisiveness...and teasing (suddenly she knew what all of her exes felt like). She leaned forward on her elbows as much as her belly would allow.

"I've been ready- you're the one who's-"

She heard the harsh tone in her voice before she could stop it from falling out. Rachel surged forward, determination set on her brow. Quinn inhaled at the weight of Rachel's penis at her entrance, the pressure of it, and the girth. Rachel claimed Quinn's mouth like it belonged to her and Quinn whimpered at the change in her demeanor. Rachel bit Quinn's bottom lip as she slid swiftly into her, a quick thrust and she was sheathed inside her, it knocked most of the air out of Quinn's lungs.

Rachel growled. It was the most feral thing Quinn has ever heard and she fluttered involuntarily at the noise; clenching at the implication of Rachel wanting her so animalistically.

Rachel's head fell to Quinn's shoulder, and tears gathered in the corners of Quinn's eyes. She'd never had something so...wide, this deep inside her. She'd felt so empty, aching for all that stretched her now, and now she was full- drinking in all of Rachel too fast. Rachel was breathing into her ear, presumably taken with the feeling of being inside her. When she pulled away, she made room for Quinn's baby bump, and put her elbows beneath Quinn's knees until her hips canted upward.

Rachel stared down at them joined before leaning forward and her eyes fluttered shut for another moment at the sensation, and Quinn worried that Rachel would pull a Finn. When Rachel's eyes opened again, all Quinn could see was discipline and want, and Rachel didn't miss a beat when she took her first stroke.

Quinn saw stars.

Literally, Quinn saw Rachel Berry shaped stars on the backs of her eyelids.

She hadn't noticed when she shut her eyes, but suddenly she remembered how new she was to this too- this feeling of sexual gratification and need and -

And Oh.

..._Oh_.

Rachel had settled into a steady rhythm, and despite the hand that Quinn hadn't noticed moved to Rachel's hip, Rachel had been thrusting against Quinn's resistance; deep and to the hilt and she couldn't make sense of anything but what the movement felt like inside her. And the fact that it was Rachel. _Finally_, that it was Rachel. She'd expected something else. Like reality crashing down on her. She imagined Rachel would fumble and be nervous, she imagined a short, unenthusiastic attempt at their first time having sex. But this...this was amazing.

The hand that was failing to shorten Rachel's stroke fell away, and Quinn wrapped her arms loosely around Rachel's neck. When she opened her eyes, Rachel was looking down at her.

"Play with your clit..."

Her hand didn't hesitate, and she reached down between them and began rubbing with small circles, her fingertips grazing against Rachel's shaft as she moved. She was getting heady from Rachel's instructions, her command. She was giddy at the fact that Rachel wanted her to feel pleasure. She could smell her everywhere, she could feel her movement. Quinn hadn't expected the tiny girl to have the stamina; to be as dominant as she was being with her. She hadn't known that sort of thing turned her on.

"Unnnngh." That was her voice. Her eyes snapped open again, surprised at the sound that slipped out uncontrollably.

Rachel began lifting her legs higher, until it felt like she was thrusting down into her. Quinn felt like she was hitting something sacred, and she felt the telltale pressure building quickly at the base of her stomach.

"Oh God, please don't stop, that feels so good Rachel."

Rachel pounded harder, faster into her, and Quinn could feel the moisture gather as she felt her body tense.

"You like that, hmmmm?" Rachel bit her lip and took two fast strokes deep.

"Fuck, yes-keep going I'm gonna-"

Rachel caught her in a kiss. It's sloppy and wet and she half missed her mouth but the angle pushed Quinn into a whirlwind of shuddering convulsions. They break apart, and Rachel is in and out of her vision as she thrusts into her now embarrassingly wet sex.

"I want to know what it feels like around my cock, Quinn. Come hard for me."

The permission released a flood gate of feeling. She felt the tension explode in her body, and microscopic tremors rippled through her with the strangled, choked sounds of her orgasm. Rachel keeps thrusting, weaving an onslaught of aftershocks through her that almost knocked her unconscious. When Rachel's hips finally slow to a stop, she let Quinn's legs drop slowly. When she pulls out, Quinn instantly misses the feeling of her, the warmth.

She could seriously fall asleep.

Almost naked and on the auditorium stage she could doze off and enjoy the feeling of euphoria Rachel left her with. But when she opens her lazy eyes, Rachel is leaning on an elbow beside her, one hand rested against her temple, the other fisted around her hard and glistening shaft. Quinn can't place the look on Rachel's face, but if she had to guess she'd say it was curiosity and victory.

Rachel stood, and Quinn got a full view of every inch of her in the process. Rachel helped her onto her unsteady feet and linked her hand through Quinn's before leading her over to the piano.

"I can do anything I want?"

The tone of Rachel's voice alludes to something sinister, but Quinn's gut knows that she can trust the girl not to do anything outrageous. She nodded back at Rachel. Rachel kissed her hard, on the mouth. Her breath is caught somewhere in her chest and Rachel's hand found her cheek and her fingertips rested at the bottom of Quinn's neck and before she knows what's happening, Rachel is kissing her way down her body and Quinn can barely stand when Rachel latches onto a bare breast, her shirt and bra hiked up haphazardly above it.

When she looks down, her moans echo through the auditorium.

Rachel made quick work of her left breast before standing behind Quinn, her shaft poking her from behind as she bends Quinn over the edge of the piano. Rachel moves her legs apart as Quinn's breathing picks up and she feels the head of Rachel against her entrance; seemingly bigger than before. Rachel's palm rested against the bottom of Quinn's back in reassurance.

"Quinn, relax. I'll go slow."

She tries. She breathes. Rachel traced her folds with the head of her penis and Quinn shudders at the memory of having her there. This time, Rachel slid in slowly, filling her with every inch until Rachel is pressed snuggly against her bottom. Her back arches up, the angle is tight. Rachel bends over her, her breasts warm and comforting on her back as she searches for Quinn's clit, forcing her to get wet enough so that Rachel can move. Her breathing is uneven, and it quickens when Rachel's fingers move confidently over her flesh.

Rachel's first stroke is shaky.

"Ohhhhh, fuck..."

It's the sexiest thing she's heard from Rachel since they started. Rachel pulls out almost all the way and surges forward, almost buckling Quinn's knees in the process. Rachel's little "oh, oh, oh's" made her stomach knot in pleasure as Rachel because to stroke a bit firmer before.

Rachel's hand twirled around a good amount of Quinn's hair before she tugs slightly on it. Quinn doesn't resist, and Rachel's other hand squeezed the flesh of her ass as she began speeding up her thrusting. Quinn reveled in the sound their bodies made when they met, and she could feel blood rushing downward again with the grip Rachel had on her hair.

"Do you know how many times I've thought about having you this way?" Rachel slid into her with no more resistance, Quinn hugged her shaft as Rachel's hips began to move erratically; faster, shorter strokes.

"Hmmmm?" She tugged her hair back and exposed her neck to the air.

"How many times?" Her voice was tainted with the sound from the movement Rachel made behind her.

"A long time. You know how many times I had to touch myself to get off from thoughts of you?" Quinn shook her head.

A swift, hard slap met her ass and she yelped in a welcomed surprise and squeezed around Rachel's shaft. As the brunette's thrusting became hard enough to move her closer to the piano.

If this were anyone else, Quinn might have been offended. But what Rachel was doing had her arousal dripping down the insides of her thighs. The sticky residue was slick against Rachel's moving cock, pistoning slickly in and out of her.

Another smack lit her ass aflame, and Quinn whimpered at the feeling that wouldn't wane.

"N-no. How many times, Rachel? How many times have you come thinking of me?"

"Since you kissed me, at least twice a week. You know what makes me angry about all this?"

Her eyes fluttered shut. The noises their bodies made were squishier as Rachel pounded mercilessly into her. She didn't care how much of this was payback at the moment because she was seriously about to come.

Another smack.

"Answer me!"

Another tug of Quinn's hair.

"No...what makes you angry?"

Rachel's strokes are short and fast. She can't turn her head to see her face, but Quinn can tell that she's close.

"All this time you wanted me first. All this time I've been handling things thinking you hated the thought of being with me. You know how frustrating that is, Quinn?"

She let go of Quinn's hair.

"Hmmm?" This time the smack is on the other cheek and Quinn shuddered and turned to look at Rachel.

"I do know how frustrating that is." Rachel was sweating. Her hair was tossed over her shoulder and sweat was gathering in the valley between her breasts as Quinn watched her thrusts become sporadic; as she listened to Rachel try to control her breathing. Quinn kept talking as Rachel fisted the flesh of her ass in both of her tiny hands; leveraging her stroke.

"You don't know how many times I had to stop myself from kissing you. Or running to the bathroom because I couldn't wait until I got home to touch myself. Fuck-"

Her orgasm was extremely close. And by the way Rachel was shaking on her out stroke, Quinn knew Rachel was barely keeping it together.

"Make me come, Rachel- all over that thick cock."

Quinn began meeting Rachel's thrusts, she pushed each time Rachel drove forward, she squeezed down each time Rachel's shaft was all the way inside her.

"Ung, fuck, I'm gonna come Quinn I need to-"

"Do it inside, Rachel. Give me all of it."

She half hears the amused, "...such a slut." Rachel grinds out as she threw her head back groaned through her final strokes. The hand gripped Quinn's ass found her clit again as Rachel's thrusts became uninhibited. Quinn mewled when Rachel's thumb flicked over a spot that made Quinn spasm on the inside.

They crashed into their orgasms at the same time.

Quinn felt Rachel spilling into her; the thought of what that meant sent her into a flurry of feeling, her muscles clenched down hard over Rachel's shaft, which was still inside her, until she was pushing Rachel out and thundering around the sated feeling she left behind.

She had cravings for Rachel so intense she never thought she'd actually satisfied the urge. She craves for salty things, sweet things...bacon. Usually the urges pass...but nothing would make her not need this feeling again from this girl.

Their breathing was loud in the empty auditorium, and Rachel had sat down on the piano bench beside her, her hands rubbing warmth into the small of her back.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Rachel sounds worried.

She shook her head no, and she leaned off the piano (leaving behind a disgusting amount of sweat) with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I'm ... _Great_." She stood straight, pulled down her shirt and bra and started the search for the rest of her discarded clothing. Rachel followed after her, and they got dressed in relative silence.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Rachel said it while she was folding up the blanket.

"Homework...not much of anything else. Why?"

Rachel's smile was bashful- which was ridiculous in light of what they just did.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to BreadstiX."

She nodded.

"I'd definitely need a shower first, but I'd be delighted."

Rachel blushed, and tucked her hair behind her ear before tugging her hat back on.

"Well, you're welcome to come join me for one at my house… my fathers won't be back until Monday."

They were walking toward the auditorium doors together, hand in hand. 

"I have a question to ask…"

Quinn was worried momentarily.

"Shoot."

"Do you… do you still think the only reason you wanted to sleep with me is because of the baby hormones?"

She almost answered in her customary Quinn way—but she bit the comment on the tip of her tongue.

"I think it was a while before that. We can talk about it more over BreadstiX—your treat of course."

"Of course." Rachel beamed at her as they unlocked the auditorium doors.

END


End file.
